


frail love

by Christoph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: Месяц спустя после Венеции (после Веспер) пытающийся снова собрать себя по кусочкам Джеймс Бонд получает задание помочь загадочному молодому хакеру вырваться из лап опасной террористической организации.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [frail love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280440) by [tomorrowsrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsrain/pseuds/tomorrowsrain). 



> хронологически действие фика происходит после событий “Казино Рояль”, которые хитро сплетены с событиями “Кванта милосердия” и “Скайфолла”  
> переведено для команды Espionage на ФБ-2016

_I’m giving up more than I should  
Forgive me for my frail love_

Шины взвизгнули. Окровавленные пальцы скользнули по рулю, когда машина накренилась на повороте. Дорога вилась к океану, и отсюда он уже мог слышать рокот волн.   
Его бессознательный пассажир ударился об окно, волосы упали на глаза, прочертив красным по лицу.   
Ещё один поворот. Плечо обожгло болью — пуля застряла где-то под кожей. Их преследователи открыли счёт. Он стиснул зубы, отгоняя отчаяние, и вдавил педаль газа в пол, стараясь выжать максимум из потрёпанной машины.   
Недостаточно. Не сейчас.   
_Бам._   
Пуля — чертовски отличный выстрел и _бам_ —   
одна из задних шин взорвалась. Машина накренилась, выходя из-под контроля. Хрупкое заграждение едва ли замедлило её, треск дерева и скрежет металла прозвучали оглушительно громко.   
И океан устремился навстречу, принимая их.  
_ _

_Пять недель назад_

После Венеции — Веспер — прошёл месяц, и М отправила его побыть чёртовой нянькой. Он уставился на папку на столе, даже не стараясь скрыть своё презрение. Сейчас он должен охотиться на «Квант», а не перевозить какую-то двенадцатилетку через всю Европу.   
— Хакер, — сказала М, сухо излагая факты. — Проходит под кодовым именем Икс и ещё три дня назад был высокопоставленным членом группировки кибер-террористов, называющих себя «Сеть». В основном они грабили банки и корпорации — их самая крупная кража измеряется миллионами — но в последнее время они, очевидно, заскучали, так что решили попробовать себя в саботаже, шпионаже и убийствах.   
— Очаровательно, — он сдёрнул папку со стола и раскрыл на нечётком чёрно-белом фото молодого мужчины с растрёпанными волосами, пирсингом в брови и миловидным лицом, скрытым бородой.   
— Крайне, — М сложила руки на столе. — Они пустили слух, что располагают впечатляющим объёмом конфиденциальной информации. Которую Икс предложил выболтать нам, так что он нужен нам _живым_ , Бонд. Доставьте его в назначенное место целым, вы поняли?   
Она по-прежнему намекала на то грёбаное посольство, и он почувствовал, как напряжена его челюсть, только когда с усилием её расслабил. Злость медленно кипела под его кожей, как всегда, но он по-прежнему её контролировал.   
Сука мертва, а он _Джеймс Бонд_ , 007.   
Всё под контролем.   
— Понял, мэ-эм.   
Икс по-прежнему смотрел на него с фотографии, и Джеймс постарался отогнать возникшее ощущение, что его руки уже в крови этого парня. 

_ _

Они встретились в кафе в Киеве, и Икс выглядел одновременно старше и моложе, чем на фото. Он сутулился и смотрел загнанно, кожаная куртка была заметно велика в плечах, а под глазами залегли тёмные тени. Он обхватил пальцами чашку с дрянным дешёвым кофе, и спутанные волосы упали на лицо.   
Джеймс бесстрастно наблюдал за ним, его собственная чашка кофе оставалась нетронутой и остывала на металлическом столе.   
— Итак, ты лучший в МИ-6? — с выраженным акцентом резко спросил Икс.   
— Да, — не менее едко улыбнулся Джеймс.   
Икс пренебрежительно фыркнул, отпивая кофе и кривясь от вкуса. Когда он откинулся на спинку стула, Джеймс заметил очертания спрятанного под широкой курткой пистолета. Парень выглядел так, словно его вполне может унести сильным ветром, но Джеймс сделал мысленную пометку не недооценивать его.   
Под внешней хрупкостью Икса крылся стальной хребет, и уж это распознавать он умел.   
— А ты кибер-террорист, — прежним благодушным тоном продолжил он, пока Икс закуривал сигарету. Тот нахмурился.   
— Едва ли. Я хакер, а не террорист.   
— Твоё досье говорит об обратном.   
— Скольких вы убили, 007? — выгнул бровь Икс.   
— Я работаю на правительство, а не на анархистов.   
— За Королеву и страну. Удобное оправдание.   
Джеймс никак не мог решить, нравится ему этот придурок или хочется съездить ему по лицу. Так что он просто подарил Иксу ещё одну ухмылку и заплатил за его отвратительный кофе. 

_ _

_Три недели назад_

Ободранный гостиничный номер наполнял голос Эдит Пиаф, вопящей из колонок ноутбука Икса. Он сидел без майки на кровати и бинтовал порез на боку, Джеймс видел, что его пальцы дрожат. Пистолет, из которого недавно стреляли, лежал рядом, и кровь, пропитавшая снятую футболку, не вся принадлежала ему.   
Он не целясь отстрелил одному из преследователей голову, и в какой-то степени это было даже трагично.   
— И сколько людей пытаются тебя убить? — спросил Джеймс сквозь боль, причиняемую — он был практически уверен в этом — треснувшим ребром.   
В их номере был балкон, с которого открывался вид на занюханный городишко и дальше на унылые поля польской глубинки. Джеймс устроился напротив, крепко сжимая пистолет в ладони. Он всё ещё чувствовал, как в крови бурлит адреналин, и паранойя начинала брать верх.   
Это было, мать его, _шестое_ покушение на жизнь Икса, и не было признаков, что они прекратятся. Икс мрачно усмехнулся.   
— Много.   
Джеймс бросил на него мимолётный взгляд, отмечая чёрные разводы на его руках и спине. Рисунки казались случайными и трудно отличимыми друг от друга, кроме ужасающего черепа на лопатке — контраст с тем, каким чертовски _юным_ он выглядел. Впрочем, Джеймс быстро уяснил, что Икс далеко не так молод.   
— Я заметил, — отозвался он, снова отворачиваясь к окну. Эдит Пиаф продолжала назойливо распевать. — Ты оставил заявление об увольнении или что-то в этом роде?   
Ещё один надтреснутый смешок.  
— Нет. Но мне следовало догадаться, что я не смогу спрятаться. У них глаза повсюду, — Икс встал, почёсывая бороду. Кровь сочилась сквозь повязку, но рана не была глубокой, так что Джеймс сказал ему не волноваться по этому поводу. — И я помогал их установить, так что... — он замолчал, на его лице промелькнуло что-то сломленное, почти печальное, но тут же исчезло, спрятанное за стальным щитом, изгнанное простым пожатием плеч. — И у них нет агентов с двумя нолями, так что я начинаю думать, что вы все просто переодетые Терминаторы.   
Джеймс улыбнулся уголком губ.  
— Боюсь, это секретная информация.   
Икс тряхнул головой и вытянул из рюкзака чистую футболку.   
— Почему ты переметнулся? — спросил Джеймс, этот вопрос не давал ему покоя с самого начала всей заварушки. — Совесть, страдающая от осознания вины?   
Икс замер, прервав поиски сигареты. Он курил отвратительно часто, но Джеймс видел в этом механизм психологической защиты и не комментировал.   
— Не совсем, — после короткого раздумья ответил он, направляясь к одному из окон. Джеймс остановил его движением руки, указав на кровать. Он предпочитал побыть в прокуренной комнате, чем получить застреленного снайпером Икса. Тот закатил глаза, но подчинился, усевшись по-турецки в центре продавленного матраса. — Я не одобрял кое-что из их деятельности. Мы не всегда были такими. Мы творили выдающиеся вещи.   
— Кражи и шпионаж.   
— У тех, кто этого заслуживал.   
— О, понимаю. Вы просто Робин Гуд и его весёлые ребятки, — Бонд позволил сарказму проскользнуть в свой голос.   
— Я никогда не говорил, что мы хорошие парни, — не повёлся Икс, внимательно посмотрев. — Как и ты, 007.   
— Ты никогда не отвечаешь на мои вопросы, — надавил Джеймс, игнорируя подколку, тем более, Икс был прав.   
Икс медленно затянулся. Он выглядел маленьким и уставшим, и в его глазах сквозила печаль.   
— Я возвращаю долги.   
— Кому?  
— Мёртвым.   
Джеймс хмыкнул и перехватил пистолет удобнее.   
— Мёртвые не могут реализовать их.  
— Но могут преследовать тебя, пока ты не заплатишь.   
Неожиданно оказалось сложно не думать о Венеции, Веспер и холодном, безжизненном теле на его руках.   
— Только если ты им позволишь.   
Его голос прозвучал ровно, но Джеймс подозревал, что Икс каким-то образом видит его насквозь.

_ _

_Четыре недели назад_

Они ехали на запад. Икс категорически отказался лететь, даже и близко подойти к аэропорту, но если бы не многочисленные камеры наблюдения и два нападения, которые они уже пережили, Джеймс бы затащил его на борт самолёта силой. Им нужно было оторваться от преследователей, прежде чем ехать к месту назначения, так что неприметные машины и просёлочные дороги были лучшим вариантом.   
Дождь стучал в ветровое стекло, Икс согнулся над ноутбуком, клацая по клавишам. Этот монотонный шум уже начинал действовать на джеймсовы и без того расшатанные нервы, и он чувствовал, как его пальцы всё крепче сжимаются на руле.   
— Надеюсь, ты там чем-то важным занят.   
— Нет, — огрызнулся Икс, — я блядский солитёр раскладываю.   
К сожалению, эта машина не была оснащена функцией катапультирования. Он задумался над тем, как ещё можно вышвырнуть Икса на улицу. Тот злобно воззрился на него.   
— Если тебе интересно, я забронировал нам билеты на самолёт до Милана.   
Ага. Запутывает следы.   
— И они проглотят наживку?   
— Ненадолго, — Икс помрачнел.   
Ладно. Звучит обнадёживающе.   
Джеймс встряхнул головой, двигаясь дальше. Над их головами по небу прокатился зловещий рокот грома. К счастью, он никогда особо не верил в предзнаменования.  
_ _

_Сейчас_

Удар машины о воду едва его не вырубил. Руль ударил в грудь, и воздух вылетел из лёгких. Трещина на лобовом стекле увеличилась, и он сфокусировался, превозмогая боль, на неуклюжих попытках расстегнуть ремень безопасности.   
Икс всё ещё был без сознания, и мир ограничился им, машиной и прибывающей водой.   
Джеймс должен доставить его живым. Сейчас больше ничего не имело значения, ничего больше не существовало. Он справился со своим ремнём и взялся за ремень Икс. Лобовое стекло почти сдалось.   
Джеймс сменил положение, уперевшись в сиденье — одной рукой вцепившись в футболку Икс — и ударил стекло со всей силой, которую смог собрать.   
Паутина трещин.  
Он ударил снова, отчаяние придавало сил, и стекло наконец разбилось. В машину хлынула вода, и он ринулся в новую схватку, таща за собой Икс сквозь битое стекло в открытый океан.   
Пришлось побороться, чтобы выплыть на поверхность, и его грудь горела огнём от удара о сильное течение, оттащившего Икса куда-то за спину. Перед глазами заплясали чёрные точки, когда он наконец-то вынырнул и жадно глотнул воздух. На утёсе виднелось сломанное заграждение, но никаких признаков погони.   
Он оглядел воду в поисках проливов между скалами. В отдалении слева от них ему почудился небольшой пляж, туда и следовало направиться.   
Игнорируя боль, пылающую в плече и сломанных рёбрах, он взвалил Икса на спину и поплыл. 

_ _

_Две недели назад_

 

Пуля вонзилась в стену рядом с ним, и он нырнул обратно в укрытие. Икс перезаряжал пистолет чёткими привычными движениями. Его руки больше не дрожали.   
Узкий переулок упирался в высокую кирпичную стену. Слева виднелась проржавевшая пожарная лестница, но они не смогли бы вскарабкаться на неё без риска быть расстрелянными кучкой головорезов, расположившихся у входа.   
Вдалеке завыли сирены, и он скрипнул зубами при мысли о том, что в это ввяжется ещё и полиция.   
— Есть гениальные идеи, 007? — мрачно спросил Икс, пригибаясь, когда очередной град пуль обрушился на мусорный бак, за которым они прятались.   
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Джеймс, выглядывая из-за бака и осматриваясь. Они припарковались в начале переулка, заперев их. Однако топливный бак был на повёрнутом к ним боку машины. Любители — хорошо вооружённые, но при этом тупые.   
— Целься в машину, — бросил он Иксу. — В топливный бак.   
В глазах Икса мелькнуло понимание, и он подчинился, выпустив всю обойму в машину.   
Взрыв прокатился по переулку парой секунд позже, подхватив их и грубо приложив о стену. Перед глазами вспыхнуло, когда голова ударилась о кирпичи, но ему удалось остаться в сознании. Икс рядом с ним хватал ртом воздух, обхватив рукой живот. Джеймс отряхнулся от пыли и встряхнул Икса за куртку.   
Сирены звучали почти оглушающе.  
— Пожарная лестница. Двигай.   
Икс пошатывался, но полез по неустойчивой лестнице. Джеймс лез следом, подталкивая его, и они забрались на крышу в тот момент, когда прикатила полиция. Икс негромко застонал. Половина его лица была стёсана о кирпичи, но Джеймс даже не сомневался, что выглядит не лучше. Он потянулся и сжал плечо Икса, подчинившись странному, инстинктивному желанию поддержать.   
Внизу полицейские что-то кричали на итальянском.   
— Это будешь ты? — внезапно прошептал Икс, глядя куда-то в пространство.  
Он постоянно задавал этот вопрос, и Джеймс его ненавидел. Вместо ответа он шагнул ближе и прижался окровавленным лбом ко лбу Икса.   
Впрочем, это был вполне себе ответ.

_ _

_Три недели назад_

Стемнело, но Джеймс не сдвинулся со своей позиции перед окном. Икс курил пятую сигарету, и они уже прослушали большую часть величайших хитов Эдит Пиаф.   
— Интересно, это будешь ты? — вдруг спросил Икс, разбивая их получасовое молчание. Он забыл про свой ноутбук и сидел, устроив подбородок на коленях и мрачно глядя на Джеймса.   
— В смысле?   
Губы Икса тронула слабая улыбка.  
— После того, как МИ-6 выжмут всё, что им нужно, из моего мозга, ты будешь тем, кто пустит в него пулю?   
Его тон был ровным, почти небрежным, но плечи напряглись. Джеймс нахмурился, в животе заворочалось неприятное чувство.   
— С чего ты взял, что они хотят убить тебя ?   
— Они не склонны любезничать с теми, кого уже окрестили террористом, — сухо проинформировал Икс.   
Джеймс передёрнул плечами и покрутил пистолет, чтобы занять внезапно дёрнувшиеся руки.   
— Ты можешь стать ценным сотрудником.   
— Если они когда-нибудь смогут доверять мне, — ухмыльнулся Икс, тряхнув головой.   
— Им нравятся опасные парни.   
Икс какое-то время изучающе смотрел на него, прежде чем снова улыбнуться, уже немного свободнее.   
— Я заметил.   
Они закончили на этом, во имя сохранения остатков здравомыслия. Пока из колонок ноутбука раздавалась «non, je ne regrette rien», Джеймс пытался представить, как стреляет в Икса. Он подчинится, если МИ-6 прикажет, но он начинал думать, что это будет нелегко.

_ _

_Сейчас_

Икс кашлянул окровавленной водой на песок, и Джеймс даже не стал задумываться, почему он чувствует такое облегчение, наблюдая, что Икс дышит.   
— Вот так, — мягко сказал он, — дыши.   
Икс рассмеялся, или всхлипнул, сложно определить, и встряхнул головой.   
— Я должен... передать тебе информацию... на случай...  
Он снова закашлялся, но и без слов было понятно: _на случай, если я умру_.   
— Ты не умрёшь, — твёрдо ответил Джеймс. — И передашь её в МИ-6 сам.   
Он снова помотал головой.   
— Просто... просто оставь мне... пистолет...  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Джеймс и просунул руку под спину Икса, усаживая его. Одна штанина была окрашена красным, да и дышал он с трудом. — Нам нужно продолжать двигаться, и я не смогу нести тебя.   
Икс моргнул, потрясённый, но через мгновение медленно кивнул и принялся подниматься. Когда он наступил на больную ногу, из его горла вырвался крик боли, и Джеймс едва успел его подхватить.   
— Плохо, — простонал Икс. — Не могу идти.   
Джеймс выругался на русском и приказал сам себе успокоиться и собраться. Он выбирался из передряг и покруче, в определённой степени.   
— Дай посмотрю, — он осторожно закатал джинсы Икса и похолодел, увидев глубокую рану, тянущуюся от колена к лодыжке. Чёрт, хреново. Он снова выругался, подавляя внезапный приступ паники, и оторвал полосу от края футболки.   
— Ты должен меня бросить, — дрожащим, но полным решимости голосом сказал Икс. — Я могу прямо сейчас передать тебе информацию.   
Джеймс упрямо проигнорировал его, бинтуя рану и наматывая полоски ткани так туго, как было возможно. Икс шипел, дёргаясь, но любезно оставался в сознании.   
— 007, — попробовал он снова, пока Бонд опускал его джинсы поверх повязки. — _Джеймс_.   
— Ты не умрёшь, — повторил тот, припечатав твёрдым взглядом.   
Икс засмеялся, глотая хриплое дыхание.   
— Как типично. Джеймс мать его Бонд думает, что в силах управлять жизнью и смертью.   
Джеймс мрачно улыбнулся, ставя Икса на ноги.   
— Разумеется. Эта сила даётся всем агентам с двумя нолями.   
Икс болезненно выдохнул, цепляясь за футболку Джеймса.   
— Знаешь, я могу... поверить тебе.   
Они пошли, один мучительный шаг за другим, по направлению к дороге. Икс тяжело повис на Джеймсе, обвившем рукой его талию, и где-то на полпути, наблюдая, как Икс скрипит зубами от боли, не издавая ни звука, Джеймс решил, что не позволит МИ-6 убить его.   
Это стало бы ужасной потерей.   
— Вот так, — пробормотал он, когда они наконец доползли до дороги. — Ты молодец.   
Икс изумлённо хмыкнул, и Джеймс вопросительно выгнул бровь.   
— Ты меня утешаешь, это забавно.   
Он дрожал и едва стоял на ногах, но Джеймс его развеселил.   
— Мне перестать?   
— Нет, — Икс навалился на него сильнее, выдохнув в шею. — Это... неплохо отвлекает.   
Джеймс почувствовал слишком много в этот момент — ту же беспорядочную, патологическую смесь эмоций всё ещё вызывала Веспер — и это было _больно_ , словно рана в груди, глубоко под кожей, где-то на костях. Он проигнорировал это, потому что это не принесёт никому ничего хорошего, и да —  
Он усвоил урок.

_ _

 _Четыре недели назад_  
Когда они остановились у отеля в Будапеште, Джеймс вышел из машины и потянулся, разминаясь. Икс нахмурился.   
— Ты мог пустить меня за руль, знаешь ли.   
— А ты уже достаточно взрослый для этого?   
— Очень смешно, — но его улыбка вовсе не была весёлой. Он протянул Джеймсу конверт, внутри обнаружилась кредитка и паспорт на имя Уильяма Шентона. — Мы партнёры, — пояснил Икс в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Отдыхаем вместе.   
Фальшивки были хороши, почти идеальны, и это объясняло, чем он был занят пару дней назад в отеле.   
— И мы очень, очень любим друг друга, — продолжил Икс, и слова ударились словно пули в грудь.   
— _Нет_ , — рыкнул Джеймс прежде, чем смог себя остановить, — и довольно грубо, чтобы Икс выглядел искренне поражённым.   
Впрочем, он быстро пришёл в себя.   
— Если я сказал что-то не то, или сама мысль о гомосексуальности тебе омерзительна, я должен сказать, если причина в этом...   
— Моя сексуальность тут ни при чём, — отрезал Джеймс, прежде чем Икс продолжил.   
На его лице на мгновение промелькнуло облегчение.   
— Значит, мои слова. Извини, — он говорил почти искренне, но Джеймс едва слышал его сквозь гул, нарастающий в груди. — Но пожалуйста, подыграй, только сейчас, — он сделал паузу и иронично добавил, — милый.   
Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох — потому что он чёртов профессионал, а сука _мертва_ — и попытался изобразить одну из своих самых очаровательных улыбок.  
— Разумеется, дорогой.   
Ему удалось протянуть руку и переплести пальцы с Иксом, стараясь не думать о тепле и интимности этого жеста. Он не держал никого за руку с того момента, как...   
Он резко оборвал нахлынувший поток мыслей и воспоминаний, старающихся пробиться на волю. Он грёбаный профессионал, _чёрт возьми_.   
Икс любезно не прокомментировал его минутные колебания и направился ко входу в отель, потянув Джеймса за собой.   
Впервые после Веспер Бонд позволил себе быть ведомым.

_ _

_Пять недель назад_

Трое до зубов вооружённых мужчин и разбитая машина — он должен был это предвидеть. Даже грёбаные миссии _сопровождения_ никогда не бывают лёгкими, если в них участвует МИ-6.   
— Сколько? — спросил он, когда всё закончилось. Они оба были грязными, пыльными и вымазанными в крови, и Икс заморгал, когда Джеймс впечатал его в стену в номере захудалого пансионата.   
— Я не знаю, — прошептал он, раздражающе растерянно.   
— Попробуй угадать.   
— Если они знают, что я переметнулся, они не дадут мне так просто уйти. И у них большие возможности.   
— Насколько?   
— Практически безграничные.   
— То есть, мы можем ждать прихода чёртовой армии?   
Икс каким-то образом умудрился пожать плечами, прошуршав отстающими от стены обоями.   
— Я предпочёл бы думать, что они будут действовать тоньше.   
Джеймс ухмыльнулся и махнул рукой в сторону оставшихся за спиной трёх трупов и горящих обломков машины.   
— Это было не слишком тонко.   
— Тогда да. Ожидай грёбаную армию.  
Икс был чересчур спокоен, и Джеймсу хотелось ударить его. Он едва удержался, толкнув придурка в комнату, и занялся обеспечением их безопасности, мечтая, чтобы у него была возможность связаться с МИ-6 и наорать на кого-нибудь насчёт адекватных вводных. Но зная, как опасны их преследователи, лучше сохранять тишину. Он оставит это до возвращения в Лондон — по крайней мере, в этом случае он сможет видеть ужас на лицах техотдела — нечто, чего можно ждать.   
Икс достал небольшой ноутбук и успешно игнорировал Джеймса весь остаток вечера. Сквозь его наушники пробивалась музыка, почти неслышная за глупым стуком клавиш, но Джеймсу показалось, что это Эдит Пиаф.

_ _

_Неделю назад_

— Почему Эдит Пиаф?   
Икс посмотрел на него с кровати. По крайне мере, в этот раз у них был вид получше — заснеженная Франция до самого горизонта.   
— Она меня успокаивает.   
Джеймс выгнул бровь в ответ на столь жалкую ложь. Икс вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонями.   
— Он её любил, — прошептал он, с уже знакомой скорбью в глазах. — Настаивал, что у неё самый красивый голос, какой он когда-либо слышал, и проигрывал её песни бесконечно. Это всё, что мне осталось сейчас.   
Здесь они ступали на зыбкую почву, и Джеймс отступил.   
— А ты говоришь на французском?   
Уголок губ Икса дёрнулся в усмешке.   
— _Oui_ , помимо ещё нескольких языков, — он захлопнул свой неизменный ноутбук и скрестил руки на чересчур худой груди. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. А я могу посторожить немного.   
Джеймс пошевелился в скрипучем кресле, которое он притащил на излюбленную позицию напротив окна, и почувствовал, как спина и рёбра протестующе заныли.  
— Нет.  
— Я умею использовать грёбаный пистолет, — возразил Икс, и да, он умел — Джеймс лично видел это последние несколько недель. — Ты почти не спал три дня. Таким измученным ты ни на что не годишься, и раз уж мы выяснили, что ты _на самом деле_ не человекоподобный робот, тебе нужен отдых. Так что идите в чёртову кровать, 007.   
Это звучало почти угрожающе, но одновременно всё ещё ласково, что, пожалуй, давало ещё более пугающее сочетание. Джеймс постарался справиться с пытающейся вырваться довольной улыбкой. Впрочем, Икс был прав. Он едва мог держать глаза открытыми, каждая кость в его теле болезненно ныла.   
— Ладно, — сказал он, убеждая себя, что им движет логика, а не банальное желание видеть Икса довольным. Он поднялся на ноги, хотя и медленнее, чем обычно, и с достоинством подошёл к кровати. Икс протянул руку, и Джеймс вложил в его ладонь пистолет, скидывая с ног ботинки.  
Когда он уселся на продавленный матрас, Икс начал подниматься — очевидно, чтобы пересесть в кресло — но усталость разрушила все укрепления, и Джеймс пробормотал.  
— Всё в порядке. Останься.   
Икс замер, и Джеймс задумался, не совершил ли он громадную тактическую ошибку, показав такую уязвимость, но через мгновение Икс снова откинулся на изголовье кровати, вытянув ноги рядом с Джеймсом.   
— Ладно, — сказал он, устраивая пистолет на коленях. — Кресло чудовищно неудобное.   
Джеймс спрятал слабый смешок в подушку и попытался придумать остроумный ответ, но сон обрушился на него, мгновенно сразив.

_ _

_Четыре недели назад_

Им удалось очаровать леди за стойкой регистрации и убедить предоставить им комнату, хотя она и продолжала презрительно смотреть на их сплетённые руки. По-спартански скромная, но функциональная обстановка, двуспальная кровать и кресло и неплохой вид на город. Не самый худший отель из тех, где бывал Джеймс.   
Икс едва удостоил обстановку взглядом, сразу пройдя к небольшому столику.   
— Кто они? — спросил он, водружая на него ноутбук.   
— Они? — переспросил Джеймс, швыряя сумку на кровать.  
— Те, кто разбил твоё сердце, — конкретизировал Икс, и внезапно Джеймсу потребовалось приложить все усилия, чтобы не замереть с наполовину снятым свитером на голове. Впрочем, ему удалось даже не вздрогнуть, и его голос был благословенно спокоен.  
— И что же, чёрт возьми, подтолкнуло тебя к такому заключению?   
— Это очевидно, — раздражающе безапелляционно ответил Икс. — Злость, — он вытянул сигарету и покрутил в длинных пальцах. — Она сочится из тебя, словно кровь из раны, — кривая ухмылка. — И только одна вещь на свете жестока настолько, чтобы ранить так глубоко — разбить вдребезги что-то вроде сердца.   
— Я думал, ты хакер, а не психолог, — огрызнулся Джеймс, резче, чем намеревался.   
Икс лишь улыбнулся своей выводящей из себя улыбкой — самодовольной и знающей.  
— Людей легко прочесть. У них у всех есть привычки, устоявшиеся режимы, сходные черты — это как строки кода. Мы все структурированы на одной базовой формуле. Когда ты понимаешь, что искать, управлять людьми становится так же легко, как программой. Возможно, даже легче.  
— Очаровательно, — сухо прокомментировал Джеймс. Стены снова укреплялись, а знакомая пронзительная боль отступала во мрак.   
— Зато правда, — пожал плечами Икс. — И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.   
— Потому что это не обсуждается.   
— Прекрасно, — сказал Икс и не разговаривал с ним весь остаток ночи.   
Джеймсу было отвратительно это молчание, но в то же время он был нелепо благодарен за него.

_ _

_Сейчас_

Таксист, которого им удалось поймать, любезно не задавал вопросов, после того, как Джеймс показал ему пригоршню промокших банкнот, и ехал так быстро, как его просили. Джеймс игнорировал его нервные взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, продолжая обнимать Икса за плечи и напряжённом оглядывать окрестности.   
Он утопил свой пистолет в океане и ненавидел быть настолько уязвимым — особенно будучи уверенным, что «Сеть» не сдастся, пока их тела не будут найдены и опознаны. Они скрупулёзны и неумолимы.   
Глаза Икса медленно закрылись, он уронил голову на плечо Джеймса, дыша болезненно и неглубоко — как минимум одно сломанное ребро помимо ран на ноге и голове. Его отчаянно было нужно доставить в больницу, но ждала аптечка первой помощи в убежище.   
— Ты не должен спать, — прошептал Джеймс, мягко встряхивая его.   
— Отъебись, — пробормотал тот, не открывая глаз, и Джеймс улыбнулся даже несмотря на безнадёжность ситуации и пропитывающую обивку сидений кровь.   
— Икс, — позвал он с ещё одним лёгким толчком, и тот с тихим стоном сел ровнее. Таксист выглядел ещё более взволнованным, но не останавливался, что свидетельствовало о наличии у него здравого смысла.   
— Ладно, но ты ублюдок.   
Он кашлянул, и тут же оба начали дрожать от холода. Джеймс наклонился вперёд, поймал глаза водителя в зеркале и припечатал его самым своим угрожающим взглядом.   
— Быстрее, пожалуйста.   
Таксист вдавил газ в пол, и Джеймс сосредоточился на том, чтобы не дать им обоим заснуть.

_ _

_Три недели назад_

Джеймс бежал, завернув за угол быстро настолько, что едва не потерял равновесие. Икс в трёх шагах от него прятался за припаркованной машиной. Их преследователи отстали, но Джеймс на это не особо надеялся.   
— Налево, — рявкнул он Иксу, и хакер подчинился, рванув в боковую улицу и проскользнув между прогуливающейся парочкой, которую Джеймс едва не сбил с ног. Он проигнорировал их разозлённые окрики, следуя за Иксом по улочке. Тот менял направление в случайном порядке, ведя их по лабиринту извилистых улиц и домов.   
Эта часть Варшавы была беспорядочно застроена, в отдалении Джеймс видел блеск небоскрёбов делового центра. Их убежище было на окраине, примерно в двух милях отсюда, и он уже намеревался отправиться туда.   
Они пробежали ещё пару улиц, прежде чем Джеймс решил остановиться. Икс опёрся о стену магазина, тяжело дыша.   
— Не уверен, льстит мне это или раздражает, — выдохнул он, смахивая с лица растрёпанные волосы.  
— Зато я уверен, — мрачно пробормотал Джеймс, проверяя пистолет — патронов осталось маловато, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенно, но достаточно, чтобы причинить заметный ущерб.   
— Я их знаю, — тихо и задумчиво продолжил Икс, — полагаю, мне следовало помнить, что они тоже знают меня.   
— Что и следовало ожидать, — Джеймс засунул пистолет за ремень и окинул улицу быстрым взглядом — чисто. — Меня больше волнует, что они настолько хорошо знают _меня_.   
— Строки кода, помнишь? — Икс оттолкнулся от стены и тоже огляделся. — Они отлично читают людей. Даже высококвалифицированных агентов МИ-6.   
— По-прежнему волнует тот же вопрос.   
Икс тускло улыбнулся.   
— Ну да. Но по крайней мере, у них нет меня. Иначе ты уже был бы мёртв.   
Почему-то Джеймс почти поверил ему.

_ _

_Две недели назад_

Кто-то кричал.   
Джеймс вскочил на ноги, хватая пистолет, даже раньше, чем его мозг проснулся, и ему потребовалась ещё пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что звук идёт с кровати или, если быть точным, от Икса, мечущегося на ней. Джеймсу были не чужды ночные кошмары, и его опыт говорил о том, что будить кого-то, пойманного кошмаром, очень плохая идея, особенно если у этого кого-то есть оружие.  
Но Икс кричал _громко_ , а перебудить весь отель было последним, что им сейчас нужно. Так что Джеймс отбросил попытки деликатничать и метнулся в ванную, наполнив чашку ледяной водой. А потом, ощутив укол сострадания, вылил её Иксу на голову.   
Икс подскочил, хватая ртом воздух, и секундой позже на Джеймса уставилось дуло пистолета. Он придержал собственное оружие и спокойно произнёс:  
— Это Бонд. Ты в безопасности.  
Икс моргнул, и Джеймс видел, как остатки кошмара быстро исчезают. Ещё один неуверенный вздох, и Икс опустил пистолет, роняя его на кровать рядом с собой.   
— Ебать, — он икнул, отводя с лица влажные волосы. Голос надломился в середине слова. — Извини.  
Джеймс проигнорировал извинения в пользу повторного наполнения чашки — на этот раз вложив её в трясущуюся руку Икса. Тот сделал длинный глоток и зарылся пальцами в волосы.   
— А нет ничего покрепче?   
Это Джеймс тоже отлично понимал — слишком много ночей провёл, напиваясь до состояния, в котором просто не видел снов — и хотя ему стоило бы сказать нет, от горя, злости и беспомощности на обычно невозмутимом лице Икса было невозможно отмахнуться.  
— Подожди.  
Он позвонил на ресепшн и заказал в номер бутылку Чентерба. Было около двух часов ночи, но они быстро свернули свои протесты, поняв, какие им грозят чаевые, и уже через пару минут кто-то стоял с бутылкой на пороге.   
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Икс уже выбрался из постели и курил у окна — пистолет лежал на столе рядом с ним. Его плечи выглядели слишком худыми под чересчур большой для него футболкой, а руки едва заметно дрожали, когда он опускал сигарету.   
Он обернулся, когда вошёл Джеймс, и коротко улыбнулся, увидев бутылку в его руках.   
— Хороший выбор.  
Он устроился на краю кровати, дожидаясь, пока Джеймс принесёт для себя кресло и наполнит бокалы.   
— Впрочем, я и не сомневался, что ты выберешь правильно, — добавил он, сделав первый глоток.   
— Это почему же? — спросил Джеймс, решив развеселить его, хотя бы сейчас.   
— Потому что ты определённо алкоголик, хоть и отлично функционирующий.   
Джеймс отпил из своего бокала.   
— Ещё одно требование к агентам с двумя нолями.  
— Не лишено смысла.  
Икс проглотил остатки ликёра и протянул бокал Джеймсу за новой порцией. Джеймс подчинился, наблюдая, как Икс приканчивает алкоголь за пару секунд. Он пил с отчаянием человека, пытающегося забыть, и Джеймс забеспокоился, не стоит ли ему сказать что-то. Он не был хорош в подобном, и не знал, где на этом поле границы и мины, но всё же.   
Иногда есть вопросы, которые должны быть заданы — хотя бы потому, что никто никогда не спрашивал об этом _у него_ , даже если они вскроют едва зажившие раны.   
— Хочешь поговорить об этом?   
— Нет, — тут же ответил Икс, расправляясь со своим третьим бокалом. Помолчал, а потом спросил. — Есть что-то, что не даёт тебе заснуть, 007?  
Множество вещей — коллекция моментов и воспоминаний — люди, которые умерли или не умерли на его руках, люди, которых он ненавидел и...  
Люди, которых любил.  
— Да, — вместо всего этого ответил он, потому что этих призраков, эту кровь невозможно описать словами.  
Икс покрутил в пальцах свой бокал.  
— Любовь — удивительно бессмысленная штука.  
Его голос снова надломился, глаза были влажными, и это было ужасной ложью — точно такой же, какую Джеймс продолжал твердить самому себе.   
Впрочем, он не заботился о правде сегодня. Обманы — это всё, что им осталось, потому что они не слишком хорошие люди, и уже никогда таковыми не станут.   
Так что он просто выпил. 

_ _

_Пять недель назад_

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?   
Икс взгромоздился на большой стол в их очередном номере в окружении кучи всякой электроники. И отчётливо напоминал гнездующуюся птицу.   
— И где, чёрт побери, ты всё это взял?  
— Купил, — ответил Икс, не глядя на него. Он с уверенной ловкостью собирал детали, и подойдя ближе, Джеймс понял, что он мастерит наушник.   
— Я же сказал, чтобы ты сидел в номере.   
Икс издал какой-то отвлечённый согласный звук.   
— А я предпочёл тебя проигнорировать.   
— Я могу и обязательно привяжу тебя к креслу в следующий раз, — рявкнул Джеймс.   
— Я вооружён, — отозвался Икс, скручивая вместе два провода. — Так что попробуй.   
Джеймс жаждал его ударить. Из всех объектов, которые он имел неудовольствие охранять, Икс был самым вгоняющим в ярость. Прежде чем он перешёл к более изобретательным угрозам, Икс сел на столе как полагается, свесив ноги, и показал Джеймсу наушник.   
— Надевай.   
Джеймс напомнил себе, что МИ-6 будет очень недовольна, если он выстрелит в лицо ценному кадру, и подчинился.  
— И иди в коридор.   
Джеймс злобно воззрился на него. Икс, совершенно не впечатлившись, выгнул бровь, и десять секунд спустя Джеймс закрывал за собой дверь, проклиная собственную слабость.   
Кажется, Веспер сделала его мягким.   
— Слышишь меня, 007? — протрещал в наушнике голос Икс.   
— Слышу, и прекрати меня так называть, — потребовал Джеймс, пряча тот факт, что он, пожалуй, слегка впечатлён.  
Он мог бы спросить, откуда Икс знает его позывной, но это легко было угадать — маленький ублюдок знал слишком много о вещах, о которых знать не должен.   
— Превосходно, — сказал Икс. — Немного точной настройки, и мы в шоколаде.   
Джеймс вытащил наушник и вернулся в комнату. Икс снова сидел на столе, словно странная кошка, и Джеймс отдал ему устройство нарочито небрежным жестом.   
— Ты вроде говорил, что ты хакер.   
— Я и есть, — отозвался Икс, возясь с наушником. — Но это едва ли _весь_ список моих достоинств.   
— И что ещё ты делал? — на этот раз он не смог смягчить резкие нотки в голосе, потому что взламывать для террористов сервера корпораций это одно, а прямое обеспечение их оружием — совершенно иной уровень опасности по шкале МИ-6, который способен в одно мгновение сместить Икса в категорию «немедленно уничтожить», если уже не.   
Икс посмотрел на него, несколько удивлённый тоном Джеймса, а потом понял.   
— Никакого оружия, — сказал он ровно, даже немного грустно, и Джеймс не мог понять, лжёт ли он.   
Как и многие другие темы раньше, эта осталась открытой, и Икс вернулся к своему самодельному передатчику.  
Молчание было тягостным.

_ _

_Сейчас_

Он осторожно опустил Икса на край ванны и замер, переводя дыхание. Лестница на второй этаж показалась ему сущим адом, и он был удивлён, что они смогли подняться в квартиру и не перебудить всех жильцов своими болезненными стонами и выдохами.   
Иксу удавалось как-то сидеть прямо, окровавленные пальцы крепко, до побелевших костяшек сжимали фаянс, пока Джеймс рылся под раковиной в поисках аптечки.   
— Нужно зашить твою ногу, — сказал он, отыскав её и поставив на пол.   
— А потом твоё плечо, — кивнул Икс.   
Точно, его же подстрелили. В запарке последних нескольких часов он об этом почти забыл. Он чувствовал, как рана болит, глубокая, жгучая боль, но вполне поддающаяся контролю.   
— Ладно, — согласился он, сил на споры не было, к тому же, он был уверен, что Икс вряд ли останется в сознании, когда всё закончится.   
Джеймс нашёл в аптечке обезболивающее и вложил в его руку.  
— Выпей, должно помочь.   
Икс проглотил таблетки, не запивая, прежде чем зажать в зубах поданный Джеймсом кусок ткани.   
Джеймс разрезал штанину его джинсов до колена — слишком устал, чтобы снять их нормально, впрочем, они всё равно порваны к чёрту — и плеснул алкоголь на иглу и рану, чтобы дезинфицировать. Икс выдохнул сквозь ткань во рту, но остался неподвижным.   
Джеймс двигался так быстро, как только мог, сшивая рассечённую кожу с тренированной точностью. Икс заорал, когда он приступил к самому глубокому участку раны, и Джеймс накрыл ладонью его колено, не давая опрокинуться спиной в ванну.  
— Тише, — успокаивающе произнёс он сквозь звуки хриплого дыхания Икса, отражающиеся от стен. — Почти всё.   
Ему показалось, что Икс пробормотал «пошёл ты», но сквозь ткань было сложно разобрать. Это обнадёживало — Икс такой же вспыльчивый как обычно и, возможно, вовсе не так близок к грани, как боялся Джеймс. Он закончил последний стежок несколько минут спустя и перерезал нить. Не самая блестящая работа, и наверняка останется шрам — ужасно — но кровотечение остановилось, и если в рану не попала инфекция, с Иксом всё будет в порядке. Он поделился этим с Иксом, пока бинтовал его ногу, украдкой бросая на лицо хакера оценивающие взгляды. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, мертвенно-бледный и дрожащий, но всё же в сознании. Так или иначе.   
Джеймс мог собой гордиться.   
Когда он закончил с повязкой, Икс неожиданно наклонился вперёд. Джеймс подхватил его раньше, чем он соскользнул с края ванны, и они замерли так — руки Джеймса обвиваются вокруг тощей талии Икса, лоб Икса упирается в здоровое плечо Джеймса.   
— Теперь можешь упасть в обморок, — любезно предложил Джеймс. — Если хочешь.   
Икс выдохнул в его шею что-то вроде смешка и умудрился сесть.  
— Не сейчас. Снимай рубашку.   
Доказательством того, насколько вымотанным был Джеймс, было то, что его мозг едва не закоротило от этого. И только когда взгляд Икс сместился на его плечо, всё встало на свои места.   
Точно. Его нахрен подстрелили.  
Адреналин схлынул, и рана напомнила о себе с болезненной яростью. Он замер, когда пришлось извлекать руку из рукава подранной рубашки, и дал себе мгновение, чтобы выдохнуть сквозь зубы. Икс потянулся, чтобы помочь, и вместе у них получилось разорвать рукав и бросить рубашку на мокрый пол.   
— Отлично, — прохрипел Икс, не слишком преуспевая в попытках звучать уверенно. — Дай мне иглу и немного нитки.   
По-хорошему, Джеймсу стоило настоять, что он сделает всё сам, особенно зная, что Икс удерживается в сознании только благодаря своей упрямой целеустремлённости, но ведь и он сам тоже. И он был чертовски _вымотан_ , и болело абсолютно всё, так что он безропотно подал запрошенное.   
Руки Икса были неожиданно твёрдыми, пока он зашивал плечо Джеймса. К счастью, это была чистая рана навылет, и хотя выходное отверстие было несколько неровным, но всё же не слишком большим, чтобы его нельзя было зашить. Джеймс считал плитки и проигрывал в голове различные сценарии террористических актов, стараясь то ли не закричать, то ли не потерять сознание — или, скорее, и то, и другое — и к тому моменту, как Икс закончил, он жаждал выпить буквально каждой клеткой своего тела.   
— Рёбра, — твёрдо сказал Икс, когда он собрался встать, и Джеймс нехотя позволил перевязать их, вздыхая сквозь боль и раздражение — сломанные рёбра оставались самой неприятной травмой, какую можно получить.   
К счастью, Икс сделал это быстро, и вскоре Джеймс уже помогал ему подняться на ноги. Они доковыляли до спальни вместе, и Джеймс опустил Икса на кровать. Он коротко подумал о том, что нужно посторожить — и выпить — но, Господи, он так устал, так что без лишних внутренних споров он повалился на постель рядом с Иксом.   
Они заснули рядом, поверх одеял, прижавшись друг к другу.

_ _

_Две недели назад_

— Почему МИ-6? — спросил Джеймс, откидываясь в кресле. Четыре утра, и он был на полпути к опьянению. Икс напротив рассмеялся — голова запрокинута в потолок, бокал в свободно опущенной руке.   
— Полагаю, ностальгия, — промурлыкал он. — Ну и я считаю, что ты сделаешь это быстро.   
— Хочешь умереть?   
Икс посмотрел на него полуприкрытыми, почти расфокусированными глазами.   
— Это было бы самым простым решением.   
— Для чего?   
— Боли.   
И это он, кажется, мог понять.   
— Мёртвые жестоки, — продолжил Икс, вращая бокал. — Но возможно, это просто печаль.   
— Сомневаюсь, что мёртвым есть до нас дело, — ответил Джеймс. — Им лучше быть забытыми.   
Икс ухмыльнулся ему, понимающе, и он спрятал своё беспокойство за очередным глотком.   
— Мне кажется, отрицание — самый лёгкий способ преодоления.   
— И это ты мне говорил, что любовь — бессмысленная штука, — напомнил Джеймс.   
— Она и есть, — вздохнул Икс и закинул ноги на кофейный столик между ними. На одном из его носков на пятке красовалась дырка, и от этого он странным образом казался уязвимым. Впрочем, если подумать, это была просто пьяная беседа. — Но у нас есть предрасположенность к этому. Иначе почему мы позволяем этому случаться снова и снова, и даже сами гонимся за ней? Знаешь, это определение безумия. Делать одно и то же снова и снова, но ждать других результатов. Любовь делает нас безумными, но это в нашей природе.   
Джеймс не знал, что сказать на это, так что выбрал самый лёгкий вариант и снова наполнил свой бокал.   
— Прости, — хрипло сказал Икс, — я пьян.   
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — рискнул снова спросить Джеймс, имея в виду долги Икса перед мёртвыми или перед «Сетью» — что угодно, кроме Венеции, Веспер и чёртовых призраков.   
— Они были моей семьёй, — пробормотал Икс, мрачно глядя в свой стакан. — Я любил его.  
Джеймс вдруг осознал, что они, кажется, ведут одновременно два разных разговора одновременно, и его опьянённый мозг не в состоянии их поддерживать. Прежде чем он смог сформулировать ответ, Икс наклонился через стол и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был грубым и жёстким, и он замер под напором потрескавшихся губ Икса на его собственных и царапаньем его бороды. Его руки дрожали, пойманные между желанием оттолкнуть Икса и притянуть его ближе, и это чертовски плохая идея, но вдруг это поможет ему забыть. Секундой позже Икс принял решение за него, отстранившись с резким выдохом.   
— Прости, — повторил он, делая ещё один рваный вдох. — Я не должен был делать этого.   
— Всё в порядке, — инстинктивно отозвался Джеймс, впрочем, так и было. Он вполне понимал нужду в намёках на близость — секс, чтобы забыться. Эгоистичная, извращённая часть него по-прежнему желала потянуться к Иксу и утонуть в нём.   
Икс тряхнул головой.   
— Нет. Я не должен был, — он поднялся и неустойчиво покачнулся, опираясь о спинку кровати. — Я... — он осёкся, и его следующий вздох был полон так и не пролитых слёз. — Я иду спать.   
Джеймс, всё ещё в ступоре, наблюдал, как он забирается в постель и сворачивается под одеялами.   
Губы горели.

_ _

_Три недели назад_

Третий за эту ночь автобус скользил по тихим городским улицам, направляясь на восток. Джеймс сидел сзади, Икс скрючился на сиденье, как ребёнок, и старался держать глаза открытыми. Они потратили последние два часа, пробираясь к убежищу окольными путями, используя такси и общественный транспорт, и сейчас, когда напряжение этой гонки спало, он чувствовал свинцовую усталость в каждой кости.   
— Они настырнее, чем я ожидал, — пробормотал Икс, разбивая молчание последних пятнадцати минут.   
Единственными пассажирами, кроме них, была пожилая пара в передней части салона, так что Джеймс переключил внимание на начавшийся разговор.  
— Они теряют ценного сотрудника.  
— Больше того, — произнёс Икс. — Криминальные организации любят предательство не больше, чем королева и страна.   
— Потому что это личное, — потребовалось усилие, чтобы удержать Венецию взаперти, где ей самое место. — Всегда.   
Икс издал какой-то согласный звук.  
— Я был с ними многие годы. Они спасли мою жизнь. А теперь я собираюсь их уничтожить.   
Это прозвучало устало, но не слишком было полно раскаяния. Джеймс в очередной раз задумался, что же стало катализатором для этой перемены, для этой мрачной решимости в голосе Икса — обещание, не факт, того сорта, когда ты понимаешь, что его выполнение потребует от тебя всё и даже больше.   
— Иногда, — сказал он, запнувшись, — предательство оправдано.   
Он совершил львиную долю таких, во имя долга, но совсем другое дело, когда...  
Когда это кто-то, кого ты любишь.   
— Конкретно это оправдано, — согласился Икс, одарив его горькой, искривлённой улыбкой — едва заметный изгиб губ. — Может, они ещё и поэтому так стараются убить меня. Потому что всегда знали, на что я способен.   
— И на что именно?   
— Больше, чем ты даже можешь представить, Бонд. Осмелюсь предположить, что я способен причинить больший урон, сидя в пижаме перед ноутбуком за чашкой Эрл Грея, чем ты за целый год работы в поле.   
— Но почему-то именно я помогаю тебе выжить.   
Ещё одно согласное хмыканье.  
— Да, я признаюсь, на курок ты нажимаешь лучше, чем я, — он закрыл глаза. — В любом случае, это было раньше.   
Раньше — с большой буквы Р, словно Икс говорил о конце эпохи или войны, и Джеймс открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, какого чёрта он имеет в виду, но автобус затормозил у их остановки.   
Икс поднялся, замер в проходе между рядами. И сказал, так тихо, что Джеймс едва услышал.   
— И я _благодарен_.   
Джеймс не был уверен, что это проявление чувств предназначалось ему, так что просто вышел следом за Иксом из автобуса в прохладный ночной воздух.

_ _

_Неделю назад_

Он проснулся от ставшего уже знакомым клацанья клавиш. Икс по-прежнему сидел рядом с ним на кровати — пистолет на прикроватной тумбочке — и солнечный свет пронизывал тонкие занавески. Чёрт, он не собирался спать так долго.   
Прежде, чем он успел сесть, Икс бодро сказал:  
— Всё в порядке. Никаких нападений и никаких признаков, что они вот-вот произойдут. Отдыхай.   
Джеймс фыркнул, удивлённый почти заботливым тоном, и упал обратно на подушку.  
— Ты спал?   
— Ещё нет. Надо было закончить... — он нажал ещё несколько клавиш, — вот здесь.   
На экране была запущена программа, смысл которой Джеймс не понял, хотя она напоминала что-то вроде системы наблюдения.   
— А что ты делаешь?  
— Я взломал систему охранного видеонаблюдения поблизости и установил сигнализацию на своём ноутбуке на случай подозрительных шевелений. Это даст нам лишние несколько часов прежде, чем нам снова придётся уезжать.   
Он улёгся и натянул одеяло до подбородка. В комнате было холодно настолько, что их дыхание повисало облачками пара между ними, и Джеймс отчаянно скучал по роскошным условиям своей последней миссии, несмотря на всю боль, что она принесла ему. Впрочем, не он один терпит неудобства — по крайней мере, так он себе говорил — и он придвинулся ближе, отдавая Иксу побольше одеяла и немного тепла собственного тела, чтобы тот перестал дрожать.   
— Наконец-то что-то полезное.   
— Отъебись, — пробормотал Икс в подушку. — Всё, что я создаю, полезное.   
И Джеймс не мог не признать, что это правда. Передатчики, датчики движения, фальшивые паспорта и кредитки, взломанные банкоматы, взрывчатка — репертуар Икса казался просто безграничным, и спустя четыре недели Джеймс был впечатлён. У МИ-6 будет счастливый день, когда они поймут, каким огромным числом талантов обладает Икс.   
— Признаюсь, я не ожидал, что ты способен превратить в оружие ручку.   
— Что угодно можно превратить во взрывчатку, используя творческий подход, — устало рассмеялся Икс.   
— Теперь я знаю.   
Икс отвернулся с самодовольной улыбкой и замолчал — достаточно надолго, чтобы Джеймс решил, что он заснул.   
— Я видел фото. Которое ты носишь в кармане.  
Он напрягся, тут же проснувшись, сражаясь с невидимой рукой, забравшейся в его грудную клетку и выбившую из лёгких весь воздух. Было глупо реагировать с такой жалкой сентиментальностью, но он просто не мог остановиться.  
— Она была красива, — добавил Икс, всё ещё не поворачиваясь к нему лицом и давая иллюзию уединения, позволяющую залатать дыры, которые этот разговор неожиданно пробил в его броне.   
— И это всё ещё не обсуждается, — ответил Джеймс, удивительно ровно.   
— Ты не сможешь вечно держать её под замком. Нельзя выбросить кого-то из головы, неважно, насколько ты целеустремлён.   
— А ты что, мой грёбаный психолог?  
— Тебе бы не помешал.  
— Я _в порядке_. Настолько же, насколько в порядке ты сам.   
Икс сел — ладно, об этом даже смешно говорить, лёжа спиной друг к другу словно трусы. Джеймс последовал его примеру, наблюдая, как Икс вздыхает и запускает руку в спутанные волосы, приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок.   
— По крайне мере, в этом смысле мы стабильны, — пробормотал он.   
— Ты рылся в моих вещах? — спросил Джеймс, стараясь удержать злость в узде.   
— Нет, — резко ответил Икс. — Оно выпало из твоего кармана, когда я вешал твой пиджак на кресло. Впрочем, это не имеет значения, я уже читал твоё досье.   
— Что?   
— Не делай такой удивлённый вид. МИ-6 — это детская забава, и почему бы мне не почитать про чёртова агента, который, возможно, придёт убить меня? Ты читал _моё_ досье.   
— Там было не слишком много.   
Икс пожал плечами.   
— Твоё тоже было не особо интересным. Тщательно отредактированным.   
— И ты не стал углубляться? — Джеймс сделал успокаивающий вдох.   
— Я мог бы, но я решил, что не стоит злить людей, с которыми мне ещё работать.   
— Это всё равно не даёт тебе права...   
— Моего зовут Кай.   
Джеймс запнулся посреди предложения, снова выбитый из колеи — и ненавидящий способность Икса сотворить это с ним, когда ему заблагорассудится.   
— Что?   
— Моего призрака. Мой моральный долг. Я задолжал его своему партнёру — ты сказал бы бойфренду, хотя мне никогда не нравилось это определение — и его зовут — звали — Кай, — Икс посмотрел на него, устало и немного смущённо. — Теперь мы квиты.   
— Назвать имя едва ли значит расквитаться — имена банальны.   
— Его не было таким, — Икс лёг, накрывшись одеялом с головой, и снова повернулся к Джеймсу спиной.   
Тот растерянно вздохнул и тоже отвернулся в другую сторону. Он пытался заснуть, но Веспер и мутные воды венецианских каналов поджидали его всякий раз, стоило закрыть глаза.

_ _

_Четыре недели назад_

Они мчали вперёд — на очередной машине, арендованной у захудалого дилера в паре минут от отеля — и солнце поднималось над горизонтом. Для разнообразия, ноутбук Икса лежал в сумке у его ног, и он пялился на небо расфокусированным взглядом.   
Обогреватель был сломан, как и почти всё в этой ржавой консервной банке, и их дыхание висело в воздухе. Икс надвинул затянутыми в перчатки пальцами свою шапку поглубже на уши и негромко сказал:   
— Я сожалею, что всё так вышло.   
Джеймс бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Икс вздохнул, прислонившись головой к окну.   
— Мне стоило распланировать получше.   
— Твой грандиозный побег?   
Слабый смешок.   
— Они никогда бы не заметили, пока не стало бы слишком поздно. Изначально была такая идея.   
— И она феерично провалилась, если ты не в курсе, — скривившись, прокомментировал Джеймс.   
— Да, — Икс выглядел разозлённым сам на себя, определённо впервые. — Я был... не в лучшей форме. Когда уходил. Так что я приношу свои извинения.   
Джеймс пожал плечами, чувствуя дискомфорт и удивление, и не зная, чем это вызвано. Он не собирался спрашивать — потому что личные разговоры были тем, чего он старательно избегал в последние дни — но всё же.   
— Всё в порядке, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от залитой солнцем дороги. — Так даже интереснее.   
Икс рассмеялся, несколько истерично, и включил радио. Классическая музыка полилась из крошечных колонок, и в тот момент этого было достаточно, чтобы заполнить тишину.

_ _

_Сейчас_

Он аккуратно рисовал линии на карте, купленной у уличного торговца за углом. В этом районе никто не задавал вопросов, и продавец и глазом не моргнул, увидев его потрёпанную грязную рубашку и повязки, выглядывающие из-под воротничка.   
Два такси и три автобуса, и они должны добраться до пункта назначения. Их заберут в 6:00 — через четыре часа.   
Он посмотрел через стол на Икса. Хакер согнулся в уже знакомой позе над ноутбуком, сжимая белыми от боли губами сигарету. Джеймс почувствовал наистраннейшее, почти идиотское желание потянуться и коснуться его руки — может, даже переплести эти дрожащие пальцы со своими.  
Он безжалостно подавил его. Никаких чувств сейчас или впредь.  
Он усвоил чёртов урок.  
— Не могу найти никаких следов, — сказал Икс, выдыхая длинную струйку дыма. — Впрочем, они могли затаиться на какое-то время.   
Они связались с МИ-6, не вполне уверенные, что «Сеть» не слушает их, но Джеймс уже выбивался из графика на неделю, и либо он включал передатчик, либо рисковал быть объявленным пропавшим без вести.  
Он взглянул на побитые часы — ещё одно приобретение у уличного торговца.   
— Нам пора выдвигаться.   
Икс скривился, но всё же кивнул, затушив сигарету. Джеймс не стал предлагать помощь, когда тот осторожно встал, опираясь на стол. Он попробовал перенести вес на раненую ногу и немедленно выдохнул от боли, опустив плечи. Джеймс инстинктивно метнулся, чтобы взять его за руку.  
— Тише.   
— Всё в порядке, — прохрипел Икс, упрямый до последнего.   
— Ну разумеется, — ответил Джеймс, обвивая рукой его талию. Икс бросил на него взгляд, но позволил.   
Джеймс помог ему обуться и бережно опустил в кресло, принявшись подчищать за ними, уничтожая любые важные документы и упаковывая в рюкзак самое необходимое — оружие, одежду, фальшивые паспорта и деньги.   
Он устроил пистолет Икса в кобуру под его курткой, получив в ответ слабую улыбку, они прохромали в коридор, и Джеймс запер за ними дверь.   
— Ладно.   
— Лестница, — прошептал Икс, глядя в холл со смесью беспокойства и небрежности во взгляде.   
— Лестница, — Джеймс снова поддержал его.   
Двумя пролётами ниже Икс привалился к стене.   
— Твою ж мать.   
Джеймс, чьи рёбра и плечо ужасно болели, прекрасно разделял его чувства.

_ _

_Три дня назад_

— Можно кое-что спросить?   
Джеймс отвлёкся от чистки пистолета и обнаружил, что Икс закрыл ноутбук и барабанит пальцами по столу — нервничающий сильнее, чем когда-либо на памяти Джеймса.   
— Или, вернее, кое-что рассказать.   
Предчувствуя, что за этим последует серьёзный разговор, Джеймс отложил оружие и откинулся на спинку кресла.   
— Зависит от того, что.   
Икс вздохнул и запустил руку в спутанные волосы.   
— I need a trigger pulled.  
Джеймс нахмурился, но всё довольно быстро встало на свои места.   
— Это касается Кая.  
— Да, — отрывистый кивок и быстрый неуверенный выдох.   
Икс оттолкнулся от стола, поднимаясь на ноги и принялся ходить по комнате. Джеймс внимательно наблюдал. Дамбы срывало. Он почти видел это под кожей Икса — ширящиеся трещины и раненое, кровоточащее сердце за ними, скреплённое рвущимися швами.   
— Мои родители были англичанами, — начал Икс, и Джеймс почти задержал дыхание. — Или так мне говорили. Я родился во Франции.   
Не рассказывай мне, хотел сказать Джеймс. Он не желал влипать сильнее, чем он уже неизбежно влип — он никогда не просил этого персонального пропуска в чёртов центр бронированного лабиринта. Слишком много, слишком личное, слишком мать его _болезненное_ , и он не мог сделать это снова, просто не мог.   
Но его рот словно зашили — все слова застряли где-то в горле — так что он просто молча сидел в кресле, пока Икс становился пугающе уязвимым.   
— Я рос в приюте, какое-то время. Там я встретил Кая. Приют был переполненным, и там царили жестокие нравы, так что мы решили сбежать, когда нам было десять. После этого, мы были вдвоём против всего мира. Мы путешествовали по Европе, ловили попутки, шли пешком, выполняли странную работу ради денег, — он сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть, и добавил, — и иногда, если это было необходимо, расплачивались собой.   
— Вы занимались проституцией, — произнёс Джеймс, удивлённый и одновременно нет — эта трагедия была написана на лице Икса на одно короткое мгновение, прежде чем оно снова стало непроницаемым.   
— Мы выживали, — ощетинился тот. — Мы делали то, что нам приходилось делать, — он взмахнул рукой. — Пока Кая не ранили. Клиент, который зашёл слишком далеко. Я хотел выпотрошить чёртова ублюдка, но Кай оказался добрее меня. Так что я просто спёр его кредитку и опустошил его банковские счета. И тут я понял, что могу неплохо ладить с технологиями. Заставлять их делать то, что я хочу. И я занялся хакерством.   
Икс закурил, продолжая мерить шагами комнату.   
— Я начал с малого — банкоматы, системы безопасности, всё такое. Но я был хорош, мы больше не страдали от голода, так что мои амбиции возросли, — жалкая улыбка. — _Сильно_ возросли. Я привлёк внимание не только легавых, но ещё и группы хакеров. Они пришли за мной первыми.   
— «Сеть», — предположил Джеймс, и Икс склонил голову, подтверждая догадку.   
— Их лидером был Макс. По крайней мере, так они к нему всегда обращались. Имена — дешёвая штука. Я сменил дюжины за эти годы, как и Кай. В любом случае, Макс помог нам встать на ноги и взял под своё крыло. Он был первым, кто разглядел в нас что-то _особенное_ , поверил, что у нас есть будущее, — голос Икса сел. — Я боготворил землю, по которой он ходил.  
Джеймс видел что-то трагическое, неясно вырисовывающееся, прятавшееся за словами Икса, но ждал пока тот сам откроется.   
— Сначала были грабежи. Макс говорил, что хочет изменить мир. Мы грабили банки и корпорации, и раздавали деньги тем, кто в них нуждался. Я никогда не запаривался этим, правда. Я это делал, чтобы пощекотать нервы — ради вызова. Кай был моральным компасом, хотя я едва ли следовал в его направлении. Спустя несколько лет Макс начал расширять дело. Мы помогали свергать правительства, разоблачать секреты, опрокидывать организации. Мне это нравилось. Каю нет. Он считал, что мы заигрались.   
Икс замолчал и выдохнул дым в потолок. Его руки начали дрожать.   
— А потом Максу подвернулся самый крупный заказ — нас наняла организация, стремящаяся захватывать правительства и объединять ресурсы. Для Кая это было чересчур. Он решил соскочить. А я сделал бы для Кая всё.   
Икс снова принялся напряжённо расхаживать по комнате.   
— Каким-то образом наши наниматели пронюхали о наших планах и отнеслись к ним не слишком дружелюбно. Они решили, что это я хочу отойти от дел — Кай даже не был под их грёбаным наблюдением. Но. Я был правой рукой Макса, его лучшим ресурсом, и вместо того, чтобы позволить им наказать меня, он отдал им Кая.   
Его голос надломился, и Икс остановился, потерев дрожащими ладонями глаза. Пальцы Джеймса сжались на подлокотниках кресла, пока он смотрел, как Икс пытается не развалиться на куски у него на глазах. Грудь сдавливало болью.   
— Они пытали его, — всхлипнул Икс. — Они нахуй в клочья его разорвали. А потом они его убили — выстрелили в голову, — он изобразил, как прицеливается Джеймсу в лоб и нажимает на курок. — А я опоздал. Я... — слова потонули в коротком рыдании, но Икс быстро взял себя в руки. — Макс считал это грёбаной _услугой_ — говорил, что спас мою жизнь. Что я должен быть _благодарен_.   
Он повернулся, глядя на Джеймса, и в его взгляде пылала злость.   
— Но он ошибся. Он переоценил мою преданность ему, и недооценил мою любовь к Каю. Кай был... он был для меня _всем_. И Макс заплатит за это. Он будет _гореть в аду_ — он и вся грёбаная «Сеть», и те, кто убил Кая. Каждый из них. Я уничтожу их.   
Это была клятва, написанная кровью, и Джеймс видел все линии перелома Икса — его любовь, его горе, его злость — словно смотрел в грёбаное зеркало.   
Потому что он принёс ту же клятву в Венеции, принёс её Веспер и тем, на кого она работала.  
Они будут гореть в аду.   
Икс снова потёр глаза, и огонь сменился привычной сталью.  
— Если я не сделаю этого, или если МИ-6 решит, что я слишком опасен, чтобы оставить меня в живых, закончишь ли ты это за меня? Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого, но...   
— Что за организация? — прервал его Джеймс. Месть он знал и _понимал_.   
— «Квант», — ответил Икс, и внезапно Джеймс не смог вдохнуть.

_ _

_Сейчас_

Твою мать. Он должен был увидеть, что они идут, должен был _знать_.  
Под его спиной были твёрдые булыжники, и он приглушённо слышал крики и вой сирен, но они казались белым шумом на фоне агонии, расползающейся по телу от груди, куда ударила пуля. Он кашлянул, чувствуя, как тёплая кровь пузырится на губах и стекает по подбородку. Его мысли дробились и растворялись, но Икс...   
Где Икс?   
Использовав, кажется, последнюю каплю энергии, он смог повернуть голову достаточно, чтобы увидеть в футе от себя съёжившееся тело. Тёмные волосы Икса скрывали его лицо, но земля вокруг него стремительно краснела.   
_Твою мать_.   
Встать. Он должен встать.   
Он попытался подняться, опираясь руками, но очередная волна агонии прокатилась по его телу, оставив его судорожно хватать ртом воздух и дрожать. Темнота сочилась в углах ставшего размытым мира вокруг него, и он отчаянно пытался сфокусироваться. Снайпер стрелял сверху, всего за две грёбаных улицы до их укрытия — почему он не закончил свою работу?   
Встать. _Вставай._   
Он снова кашлянул, но умудрился подняться и поползти к Иксу.  
Звуки выстрелов гремели в отдалении, но ни один из них не попал в него. МИ-6? Ему было плевать — он должен был добраться до Икса.   
Наконец ему удалось преодолеть океан между ними и рухнуть рядом с телом Икса, борясь с новой судорогой. Он потянулся проверить пульс, но его руки были залиты кровью, его и Икса, и ему не удалось.   
Он уходил быстро — всё становилось тёмным, словно кто-то приглушал свет. Он абсурдно подумал о тускло освещённой гостиной — бутылка вина на столе и серебристое озеро под балконом.   
Черногория, но вместо Веспер напротив него сидел Икс. Пела Эдит Пиаф, и улыбка Икса была полна любви, скорби и смерти.   
Она была прекрасна.  
 _ **Затемнение.**_

 

_So tell me once and it’s enough  
Forgive me for my frail love_

 

_День спустя_

Господи, какое всё мать его яркое. Он сощурился, быстро моргая, пока глаза привыкали, и белоснежный потолок над ним становился чётче. Он чувствовал трубки в ноздрях и на коже, и где-то в отдалении ровный писк становился всё громче.   
Больница. То есть, он не умер.   
Он вдавил спину в матрас с хриплым вдохом и позволил отяжелевшим векам опуститься. 

_ _

_Три дня спустя_

Таннер стоял над ним, выгнув бровь, и он отчаянно пытался справиться со всё ещё забивающим голову туманом.   
Трубки, кровать, белый, больница, жив, пули, выстрел, кровь — Икс.   
— Икс, — выдохнул он сквозь пустыню в горле, чувствуя, как паника карабкается по позвоночнику и нервам, выдёргивая его в полное, весьма болезненное сознание. — Икс, — он попытался сесть, но грудь и рёбра полыхнули огнём, так что в результате он просто тяжело дышал, пока Таннер терпеливо ждал.   
— Он жив, — сказал Таннер. — Едва.   
— Где? — потребовал Джеймс, потому что он нёс за Икса ответственность, чёрт возьми, и уже более чем достаточно облажался в попытках его защитить.   
Таннер нахмурился, но отступил на шаг в сторону, давая Джеймсу увидеть в паре футов от него ещё одну кровать с бледной неподвижной фигурой на ней. Икс был похож на чёртово привидение, но мониторы попискивали, подтверждая, что он жив.   
— Отдыхайте, 007, — сказал, вернее, приказал Таннер, и Джеймс хотел бы сказать ему «отвали», но сил на это не было.

_ _

_Пять дней спустя_

Икс всё ещё не очнулся, и Джеймс попросил плеер и Эдит Пиаф. Таннер посмотрел так, словно у него выросла вторая голова, но просьбу выполнил. 

_ _

_Восемь дней спустя_

У Джеймса болело абсолютно всё, но кроме того, он скучал и испытывал беспокойство, и ему не позволяли поговорить с Иксом, даже после того, как хакер очнулся вчера. Вместо этого они перевезли его в другую палату, и Джеймс продолжал за него волноваться — постоянно, несмотря на все свои усилия.   
Так что он решил, что самое время для прогулки.   
Он проделал половину пути по коридору, когда начал чувствовать головокружение, и перед ним возникла медсестра и запричитала, словно наседка, над его капельницами, повязками и смертельной бледностью.   
— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он на французском, прежде чем она смогла приказать ему возвращаться в постель, и состроил своё самое жалобное умоляющее лицо. — Мне нужно увидеть моего партнёра. Он тоже ранен, и его переместили в отдельную палату. Вы можете мне помочь найти его?   
Врать оказалось удивительно легко, и лицо медсестры смягчилось.   
Пять минут спустя она усадила его в кресло возле кровати Икса. Джеймс немедленно потянулся к его руке, накрывая своей и уговаривая себя, что это часть его игры.   
— Десять минут, — сказала она, закрывая за собой дверь.   
Он не отпустил руку Икса.   
— Почему-то, — медленно сказал Икс, не открывая глаз, — я сомневаюсь, что тебе можно находиться здесь.  
Его голос был слабым, но таким же сдержанным, как обычно, и Джеймс испустил истеричный облегчённый смешок.   
— Я очаровал одну из медсестёр.   
— Ну разумеется, — пробормотал Икс и открыл глаза, губы изогнула слабая улыбка, и Джеймс умудрился улыбнуться в ответ.  
Они провели в уютном молчании некоторое время, прежде чем Икс продолжил.  
— Они ничего не говорили мне про тебя.   
«Я волновался», перевёл Джеймс.   
— Как и мне. Поэтому я пришёл сам проверить.   
Икс снова улыбнулся, его улыбка была неуверенной из-за обезболивающих.   
— Рад, что ты здесь.   
Это было так открыто, абсолютно незащищённо, и Джеймс сглотнул, почувствовав, как сжалось что-то в груди.   
Я тоже, почти сказал он, но вместо этого погладил руку Икса и переплёл их пальцы.

_ _ 

_От семнадцати до тридцати дней спустя_

Их перевезли в охраняемую больницу в Лондоне, и Джеймс продолжал пробираться в палату Икса, пока не вмешалась МИ-6 и их не устроили вместе. Ползти прочь от ворот смерти довольно болезненный и медленный процесс, и Джеймс радовался компании в этом трудном путешествии.  
Икс, казалось, вполне разделял его чувства.   
Они разговаривали, больше, чем когда либо раньше. Сложная мешанина чувств в груди Джеймса продолжала расти, их вездесущность начинала причинять боль.   
— Моего призрака звали Веспер, — сказал он Иксу однажды ночью, показывая фотографию и ожерелье, которые медики разрешили ему оставить, после того как он пообещал жестокую медленную смерть каждому, кто попробует их забрать.   
Икс коснулся вещей с почтительностью, которую Джеймс вполне оценил. Когда он поднял взгляд, в его глазах светилось обещание.   
— Когда меня снова подпустят к компьютеру, я сделаю всё, что смогу.  
Чтобы найти истину, услышал Джеймс и подумал, что этого будет более чем достаточно. Икс мог уничтожать империи несколькими ударами по клавишам — пугающий в своём великолепии, на которое временами больно смотреть — и если кто-то и мог разобраться в паутине лжи, недомолвок и секретов Веспер и «Кванта», то только он.   
Между тем, Икс поделился с ним информацией о «Кванте» и, самое главное, дал ему имя.   
Доминик Грин.

_ _

_Тридцать пять дней спустя_

Икс исчез на долгие часы, его увезли в изолированную комнату, где он расставался со своими секретами. Джеймс мерил шагами их палату, пока одна из медсестёр не пригрозила вколоть ему успокоительное.   
Тогда он взялся играть в карты на своей кровати — раунд за раундом раскладывал солитёра, пока не почувствовал, что сходит с ума.   
Уже стемнело, когда Икса привезли обратно, и выражение на его лице было сложно определить.  
— Мне предложили работу, — сказал он нерешительно, и Джеймс его понимал. Перспектива жизни после долгого ожидания смерти довольно ошеломительна.   
— Соглашайся, — сказал он, хотя, пожалуй, у Икса не было особого выбора, принимая во внимание тюремный срок, который ему светил.   
Икс моргнул, а потом его губы растянула ставшая фирменной ухмылка.  
— Да, полагаю, кто-то должен следить, чтобы ты вёл себя хорошо, раз уж ты каким-то чудом умудрился прожить так долго и не умереть или не начать мировую войну.   
Джеймс улыбнулся ему и подавил внезапное, всеобъемлющее желание поцеловать Икса, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться от нехватки воздуха.   
Он подумал, что однажды, возможно, он смог бы даже полюбить этого блестящего, умного, опасного мужчину.   
И эта перспектива была совершенно пугающей.

_ _

_Сорок дней спустя_

Джеймса обещали скоро выписать, а Икс всё ещё проходил терапию на ноге.  
Он лежал на кровати после очередного сеанса, весь покрытый потом, и цветисто матерился на восьми языках.   
Джеймс по-прежнему хотел поцеловать его — и это становилось чёртовой проблемой, которую он не знал, как решить.

_ _

_Пятьдесят дней спустя_

Джеймс вернулся в свою пустую, безликую квартиру, в которой никогда не чувствовал себя дома. В груди по-прежнему болело, и ничего нельзя было поделать с заживающими ранами и срастающимися рёбрами. В первую ночь после возвращение Джеймс пил, пока не отключился, и говорил себе, что он не одинок.   
В приступе ярости он порвал на клочки фотографию Веспер только чтобы склеить её на следующее утро.   
Любовь — такая грёбаная бессмысленная штука.

_ _

_Шестьдесят семь дней спустя_

Он был готов к полевой работе и не видел Икса уже две недели — неуверенный, что вообще увидит его снова и даже приблизительно не решивший, что чувствует по этому поводу.   
Таннер прислал сообщение с указанием придти в Национальную галерею за инструкциями. Он подумал было отказаться, потому что кто-то явно подшучивал над ним, но стены квартиры медленно смыкались вокруг него и он устал от алкоголя.   
Впервые за прошедшие недели он надел костюм и уже спустя час обнаружил, что сидит напротив «Последнего рейса корабля „Отважный“». Прекрасная картина — закатные краски переливались на холсте, но что-то в ней заставляло его грустить.  
Кто-то сел рядом, но он даже не удосужился посмотреть, пока не услышал знакомый хриплый голос:  
— Грустно смотреть на эту картину — огромное боевое судно за ненадобностью списывают на металлолом. Но время неумолимо, не так ли?   
— Или это просто большущий корабль, — резюмировал Джеймс и повернулся, окидывая Икса взглядом.   
Зрелище заставило его замереть, потому что он выглядел совершенно незнакомо. Икс был гладко выбрит, его вечно спутанные волосы были оформлены чуть более управляемой стрижкой. На носу красовались очки, и он был одет в костюм с, Господи-боже, клетчатыми брюками. Общий производимый им эффект был... Джеймс чувствовал, как в горле щекочется удивлённый смех.   
— Не говори ничего, — предупреждающе сказал Икс. — Я знаю, что я выгляжу на грёбаные двадцать и настолько задротски, насколько вообще может выглядеть человек. Уверен, кто-то в МИ-6 затаил на меня злобу.   
Джеймс низко рвано хохотнул, прежде чем взять себя в руки.   
— Или они просто пытаются сделать так, чтобы ты выглядел невинным. Ты же был кибер-террористом, в конце концов.   
— Хакером, — поправил его Икс, но на этот раз он улыбался. Его руки дёрнулись, словно он хотел поправить очки, но удержался. — Чёрной шляпой, если тебе нужны конкретные определения.   
Ему странно шёл новый образ, хотя Джеймс обнаружил, что необъяснимо скучает по его татуировкам, кожаной куртке, растянутым футболкам и почти вечной сигарете во рту.   
Господи, как же здорово было снова видеть его.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил он, и Икс широко улыбнулся.  
— Я пришёл представиться, — он протянул руку. — Р, к вашим услугам, 007. Я ваше новое полевое обеспечение.  
Джеймс пожал предложенную руку, выгнув бровь.  
— Р? — он не был удивлён, на самом деле. Было очевидным, что Бутройду хватит одного взгляда на досье Икса, чтобы немедленно уволочь его в техотдел, но сразу же продвинуть его до заместителя? Впечатляюще.   
— Да, — ответил Икс — Р — и сдался, всё же поправив очки. — Очевидно, техотдел не совсем укомплектован в данный момент. Я всё ещё под наблюдением и на мне маячок по крайней мере на первые полгода контракта, но... — он пожал плечами, и да, это явно гораздо лучше, чем тюрьма или пуля в лоб.   
— И они закрепили тебя за мной, — добавил Бонд, потому что он и подумать не мог о более жестоком наказании. Большинство сотрудников техотдела не помогали ему на миссиях, даже если это ставило под угрозу их карьеры — что-то там насчёт отчётов, стрессовых ситуаций и о том, что он «совершенно неспособен следовать даже самым простым приказам».   
Р снова ухмыльнулся.   
— Да, и это тоже. Полагаю, я вполне способен выдержать это какое-то время.   
Выражение его лица стало серьёзным, он повернулся к Джеймсу и вложил в его руку флэшку.   
— Официально я здесь для того, чтобы проинструктировать тебя насчёт нового задания. Но я обещал.   
Веспер.   
Дыхание перехватило, и Джеймс сжал флэшку в руке, чувствуя, как пластик продавливает линии на его ладони.   
— Что ты нашёл?   
— Боюсь, не слишком много, — вздохнул Р. — Но... ты знал о её любовнике?  
Джеймс кивнул, и Р указал на флэшку.   
— Его звали Юсуф Кабира и его тело вынесло на берег несколько месяцев назад — лицо обезображено, в кармане бумажник с удостоверением личности. Очень убедительно.   
— Но ты не думаешь, что это он?  
Р тряхнул головой.  
— Нет. Я не могу удостовериться, разумеется, но нет.   
Джеймс приобщил информацию к уже известной, и Р продолжил.   
— Впрочем, он неважен в данный момент. Доминик Грин в Боливии — вероятнее всего, продолжает операцию, с которой мы ему помогали. Мы свергли правительство, и в планах было поставить во главе нового диктатора — из числа лояльных «Кванту». Также шли разговоры о контроле природных ресурсов, и поскольку сейчас Боливия страдает от засухи, я бы сказал, что речь о водоснабжении. «Квант» любит заставлять людей платить за то, что по праву принадлежит им бесплатно.   
Р заколебался на мгновение и выглядел чертовски юным в этих дурацких очках.   
— Это... Я проверил твоё досье тоже. Тебя отозвали от расследования.  
Джеймс замер, гадая, к чему это всё идёт, и коротко ответил.  
— М решила, что с учётом обстоятельств я скомпрометирован.   
Р запустил руку в волосы, взлохмачивая их, и это сделало его немного более похожим на мужчину, которого знал Джеймс.   
— Ладно. Я ни черта не знаю о политике МИ-6 и процедурах. Всё, чего я прошу — не оказаться в тюрьме после того, как помогу тебе, понимаешь?  
Джеймс снова кивнул, стараясь скрыть облегчение.   
— Я по-прежнему собираюсь помочь тебе с «Сетью».  
— Разумеется ты поможешь. Это не обсуждается.   
Джеймс убрал флэшку в карман, и Р передал ему папку и коробку с пистолетом и ещё несколькими гаджетами.   
— Здесь инструкции по вашему заданию, 007. Пропавший агент в Бахрейне — звучит захватывающе. Постарайтесь не взорвать сам себя. Я буду на связи, чтобы координировать вас. И ещё, Бутройд дал мне чёткие инструкции потребовать, чтобы вы вернули всё оборудование целым.   
Джеймс забрал папку, стараясь не задумываться о вспышке тепла от соприкосновения их пальцев.   
— Прекрасно. Я собираюсь взять запоздалый отпуск, как только вернусь. Говорят, Боливия прекрасна в это время года.   
Ответная улыбка Р была кривой, мрачной и кровожадной.  
— Да, я уверен, так и есть.

_ _

 _Восемьдесят два дня спустя_

Джеймс оставил Доминика Грина в сердце боливийской пустыни на милость его врагов и сжёг дотла его базу.   
Он позвонил Р, отъезжая от всё ещё дымящихся развалин.   
— Сделано.   
— И у меня, — ответил Р, и Джеймс услышал отдалённое клацанье клавиш. — С помощью файлов, найденных тобой на базе, я смог стереть большую часть сети «Кванта». Остатки будет легко подчистить. Отличная работа, 007.   
— Ты знаешь, — сказал Джеймс прежде, чем смог остановиться, — технически мы сейчас не на службе.   
Повисла пауза, и пальцы Джеймса сжались на руле, пока он проклинал себя за идиотское отсутствие самоконтроля.   
Но потом Р ответил с неожиданной теплотой, которую Джеймс даже представить отказывался.   
— Верно, Джеймс, — ещё одна пауза. — Спасибо.   
Он подумал о тяжести колье Веспер в кармане пиджака и с тихой честностью ответил.   
— Я делал это не для тебя.   
— Я знаю, — всё так же мягко отозвался Р и вернулся к своему обычному, привычному тону. — Я нашёл Юсуфа. Он в России. Твой самолёт вылетает в 18:00, так что полагаю, тебе стоит ехать прямиком в аэропорт.   
Джеймс почувствовал, как уголок его рта изгибается в глупой довольной улыбке от расторопности его нового ассистента.   
— Понял. Спасибо.   
— Удачи, Джеймс, — ответил Р, и Джеймс, несмотря на свои многочисленные порезы и ожоги и покрывающую его грязь, почувствовал себя светлее, чем за все эти месяцы.   
И он тщательно избегал думать, почему.

_ _

 _Восемьдесят четыре дня спустя_

Поддавшись порыву, который удивил больше всех его самого, он оставил Юсуфа в живых.   
— Почему? — спросил Р, когда он позвонил ему, стоя под фонарём в снегу и накручивая колье Веспер на затянутую в перчатку руку.   
— Он этого не стоит, — решил Джеймс. Он подумал о страхе в глазах ублюдка, его бессильную злость на то, что его поймали, и каким жалким он выглядел, уставившись в дуло пистолета.   
Он не стоил жизни Веспер или её смерти.   
Молчание затянулось, пока он вёл войну с болью глубоко в подреберье, где его глупое сердце всё ещё продолжало кровоточить. Р терпеливо ждал, и он был до смешного благодарен за это разделённое, полное горя понимание, связавшее их вместе.   
Наконец, ему удалось ответить.  
— Ненавидеть её было бы легче.   
— Да, — согласился Р, и Джеймс почти видел его, сидящего на диване в своей новой квартире и вертящего в руках эти дурацкие очки — с сигаретой во рту. — Впрочем, с любовью это редко срабатывает.   
Джеймс сдавленно рассмеялся и глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь.   
— Ты нашёл Макса? — спросил он, решительно роняя колье Веспер в снег.   
Он почти почувствовал, как на другом конце линии Р выпрямляется.   
— Да, он в Минске.   
Джеймс проверил пистолет и направился к своей машине, пока полиция копошилась в квартире Юсуфа — несомненно по наводке Р.  
— И когда у меня самолёт?

_ _

_Восемьдесят шесть дней спустя_

Джеймс не был уверен, каким представляет себе Макса, но точно не таким. Тот, кто был способен подчинить себе восхитительное, смертельное великолепие Р, должен быть великим человеком, а не скорчившимся на полу слюнтяем, хныкающим из-за пули, которую Джеймс всадил в его колено.   
Он ощутил приступ отвращения, когда Макс, булькая, принялся предлагать ему деньги, власть и прочие бессмысленные вещи, которые всегда находятся в арсенале отчаявшихся. Р следил за происходящим через приколотую к пиджаку Джеймса камеру.   
— Твою мать, — прорыдал Макс, сжимая кровоточащую ногу. — Пожалуйста, в-всё, что хочешь...   
— Дело не во мне, — сказал ему Джеймс. — Ты слушаешь?   
— Разумеется, — голос Р в наушнике был тихий, слишком юный и слишком старый одновременно.   
— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать?   
Р захлебнулся рваным вдохом, и Джеймс терпеливо ждал, дуло его пистолета было направлено точно в лоб Макса.   
— Когда-то я уважал тебя, — мгновением позже начал Р, и его слова потрескивали в эфире, отягощённые гневом и скорбью. Джеймс передал их Максу, так, чтобы жалкий ублюдок услышал всю твёрдость.   
— Как и Кай. А ты убил его, сукин ты сын. Словно он был пустым местом, — ещё один всхлип, но Р продолжил говорить, а Джеймс — передавать его слова. — Я собирался убить тебя за это, но решил, что пуля в голову — чересчур милосердно для тебя.   
Джеймс не позволил удивлению такой переменой тактики отразиться на его лице. Сейчас он был просто инструментом мести Р.   
— Я решил вместо этого просто сгноить тебя, в месте, которого ты боишься сильнее, чем чего либо ещё. Ты проведёшь остаток своей бесполезной, никчёмной жизни за решёткой, зная, что все твои деньги и твоя драгоценная «Сеть» исчезли. Всё, над чем ты работал, и чего пытался достичь, сведено к нулю, и выхода нет. И когда к тебе придёт смерть, чёртов ты ублюдок, ты встретишь её с распростёртыми объятиями, умоляя забрать тебя.   
Р закончил свою речь с судорожным вздохом, и Джеймс спокойно вырубил Макса рукоятью пистолета.   
— Я оповестил Интерпол, — разбил внезапное тяжёлое молчание Р, снова собранный. — Они гонялись за ним годами, и я сомневаюсь, что будут милы с ним, когда экстрадируют обратно во Францию.   
— Отлично, — согласился Джеймс, пряча пистолет в кобуру.   
— А ещё я предлагаю тебе выйти иным способом, а не через дверь.   
Джеймс закатил глаза, но выбрался через окно и спустился по водосточной трубе в растущие внизу кусты. Склонившись, он нырнул в тени, заполняющие промежутки между тусклыми уличными фонарями, и оставляя грязный отель позади.   
— Я думал, станет не так больно, — прошептал Р в его ухе.   
— Станет, — отозвался Джеймс, и сам отчаянно хотел верить в это.   
Р рассмеялся, надломленно и слабо.   
— Время неумолимо.   
Джеймс улыбнулся, садясь в машину.   
— Вроде того, — он просто сидел какое-то время, наблюдая, как его дыхание туманит лобовое стекло, а потом, собрав остатки глупой безрассудной отваги, спросил. — Поужинаешь со мной? Когда я вернусь в Лондон.   
— Приглашаете меня на свидание, 007? — по идеально ровному тону Р было невозможно определить, что он чувствует.   
Джеймс подумал о Веспер и Кае, о крови на их с Р руках — скорбь, которая смягчается так медленно, ненависть, которая ещё не догорела дотла — и о том, что он всё ещё хочет поцеловать Р и, может, сидеть в комнате с ним и Эдит Пиаф, просто быть, и понятия не имел, что всё это значит.   
Любовь — бессмысленное, жестокое грёбаное минное поле — определение безумия — и всё же, всё же...   
— Приглашаю поужинать со мной.   
Р молчал достаточно долго, чтобы заставить его понервничать.  
— Полагаю, это вполне приемлемо. Заезжай за мной в субботу в восемь.   
— Я не знаю, где ты живёшь.   
— Недоразумение, которое, я уверен, ты легко исправишь.  
Джеймс рассмеялся, откидывая голову на прохладную кожу сиденья.   
И всё же...   
— Спасибо, — сказал Р, и это прозвучало как никогда раньше искренне.  
Джеймс наконец-то завёл машину.  
— Я обещал тебе. Увидимся в восемь, надень костюм.   
Р страдальчески вздохнул, и Джеймс почти увидел, как он закатывает глаза. Боль отступила ещё на шаг.

_ _

_Девяносто дней спустя_

Р ссутулился на своём стуле за освещённым свечами столом, пиджак был слишком большим для его узких плеч. Его пальцы подрагивали на тонкой скатерти, вертя очки, и пока он изучал меню, его брови ползли всё выше.   
Джеймс спрятал довольную улыбку за своим меню, когда Р поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.   
— Это кажется немного... — он бросил взгляд вокруг и на великолепные канделябры над головой. — чересчур для простого ужина, 007.   
— Мы не на работе, — напомнил Джеймс. — И я компенсирую за всё то дерьмо, которым мы питались, пока убегали.   
— Полагаю, нам положено немного шика после этого... Джеймс, — хрюкнул Р.   
— Я всё ещё не знаю, как тебя называть, — заметил Джеймс, откладывая меню.   
— Так выбери имя, — отозвался Р, безразлично пожав плечами.  
— Вот так запросто?   
— У меня были дюжины имён — я едва ли стану возражать против ещё одного и отдаю себе отчёт, что именоваться одной буквой не слишком уместно в приличном обществе. МИ-6 ещё не закончила с моими новыми документами, и мне в любом случае нужно придумать себе имя, так что выбирай, — он сложил руки на столе и подмигнул Джеймсу. — Как думаешь, какое подойдёт новому мне?   
Джеймс постарался не выдать, насколько Р выбил его из колеи, и, вероятнее всего, феерично провалился.   
— Разве это не ты должен решать?   
— Мне всё равно, а так это гораздо интереснее. Давай.   
Их прервал официант, дав Джеймсу несколько мгновений мысленно перебрать разнообразные имена, пока они делали заказ. Большую часть он отверг сразу, обдумав их, и Р наблюдал за ним, явно веселясь, придурок.   
— Мне стоит попытаться соответствовать букве? — спросил он, пока официант наливал им вино.   
— Можешь попробовать, но это немного банально, тебе не кажется? — отозвался Р, и он был прав.   
Джеймс согласно хмыкнул и побарабанил пальцами по столу, размышляя.   
— Это гораздо сложнее, чем я предполагал.   
— Я заметил. Не думай так усиленно. Это всего лишь имя.   
Он снова был прав, но почему-то Джеймс хотел сделать это правильно.   
— Надень очки.   
На этот раз Р всё же закатил глаза, но подчинился, и Джеймс окинул его взглядом, прежде, чем объявить:  
— Адам.   
— Адам, — повторил Р, пробуя имя, и кивнул, одобряя. — Хороший выбор — я не использовал его раньше, — он протянул руку, и довольная улыбка заиграла в его глазах и уголках рта. — Приятно познакомиться, Джеймс.   
Джеймс почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, и пожимаю руку Р, удивился, как легко улыбаться рядом с этим мужчиной.   
— Взаимно, Адам.   
Они рассматривали друг друга какое-то время, а потом Джеймс взял свой бокал и поднял его в тосте.   
— За мёртвых, — сказал он тихо.   
Р поднял свой бокал.   
— Пусть они будут живы в наших сердцах.   
— Поэтично.   
Взгляд Р стал отсутствующим, а губы изогнулись в задумчивой усмешке.   
— Это Кай сказал однажды — он был больше склонен к таким вещам, — он взял себя в руки. — Неважно. За мёртвых и за живущих.   
Бокалы звякнули.   
_ _

Несколько часов спустя, после десерта, Джеймс наблюдал за Р в свете свечей и наслаждался приятным, лёгким молчанием, впитывая порочный изгиб его улыбки и острый ум, прячущийся в его серых глазах.  
Пройдёт время, подумал он, и у них может что-то получиться, и эта мысль совершенно не казалась такой пугающей, как раньше.   
В конце концов... он всегда любил вызовы.   
**Затемнение**

 

_We’ll be just fine  
We’ll be just fine  
It’s a matter of time til our compass stands still  
Til our compass stands still_

 

_Триста шестьдесят пять дней спустя_

— Я бы ему понравился? — спросил Джеймс, наблюдая, как Р — теперь Кью — аккуратно ставит лилии в вазу на подоконнике.   
Не было могилы, на которую их можно положить, но сделать это было нужно. Когда Кью закончил, Джеймс шагнул вперёд и добавил красную розу, для Веспер. Он никогда не был сентиментальным, но это казалось подходящим, ощущалось правильно, и, возможно, он всё же научился.   
— Нет, — высказался Кью. — По крайней мере, не сразу. Такому потрясению надо было бы сначала улечься.   
Джеймс рассмеялся — это давалось ему всё легче по мере того, как время лечило всё ещё сочащиеся кровью раны под его бронёй. Кью тоже улыбнулся — открыто и нежно. Он выглядел удивительно мягким в бледном утреннем свете — волосы в беспорядке, на щеках щетина, очки сидят немного криво — и Джеймс любил его.   
Они не говорили об этом. Слова банальны, и, пожалуй, они оба были всё ещё немного осторожны и разбиты чуть больше, чем немного. Впрочем, им не нужно было говорить. Это было очевидным — в чае, который Кью готовил для него каждое утро, и аптечке, которую он держал под раковиной, зная, что Джеймс после миссий всегда возвращается домой вместо доклада в МИ-6, независимо от того, насколько серьёзно ранен.   
Это в мелочах, которыми они наполняли квартиру, признав, наконец, что живут в ней вместе, осторожно отважившись на эти обязательства, на эти отношения, и во всей той правде, которую Джеймс говорил Кью и никому больше.   
Это в доверии, в молчании, маленький мир, который они строили вместе, только их и ничей больше.   
Кому нужны слова после всего этого?  
Всё ещё случались дни, когда он бывал в ужасе и по-прежнему пил слишком много, а Кью курил одну за одной и создавал разрушительной силы гаджеты. По-прежнему были шрамы и призраки, скелеты в шкафах и ночи, которые они проводили на диване, сжимая друг друга в объятиях и переживая отголоски жестоких кошмаров. Никто из них не был особенно хорош в этом, но они старались — и Джеймс начинал верить, что это главное.   
— Он был бы счастлив, — сказал Кью, поглаживая лепестки лилий длинными пальцами. — За меня. За нас.   
Вместо ответа Джеймс обнял Кью и уткнулся в его шею. Зимнее солнце играло искрами на пыльном оконном стекле, и вместе они дышали.

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Название и первые две цитаты-эпиграфа взяты из песни “Frail Love” от Cloves, третья цитата из “West” от Sleeping at Last. 
> 
> Образ Кая вдохновлён персонажем фильма Lilting с Беном Уишоу “Ритмично напевая”
> 
> Чентерба – это самый крепкий из итальянских ликеров, крепость которого достигает 70° и выше. Его получают путем перегонки лекарственных трав («сenterba» – сто трав). Он был изобретен фармацевтом Бенджамином Торо, и изначально использовался в качестве лекарства против чумы, а впоследствии стал алкогольным напитком, удовлетворяющим самому взыскательному вкусу.
> 
> Чёрная шляпа (Black hat) — хакер, использующий свои способности в злонамеренных или личных целях.


End file.
